Fluid sampling devices for the collection of fluid samples in wells, dump site drill holes, aquifer systems, and the like are well known. Such fluid sampling devices facilitate the analysis of collected fluid so as to determine the content of various contaminates and/or other specific constituents.
Two different types of prior art fluid sampling devices are currently utilized in such applications. The first of such prior art fluid sampling devices comprises a TEFLON (a registered trademark of Du Pont de Nemours, E. I., and Co., Inc.) tube with TEFLON/glass end fittings. The second utilizes a stainless steel tube with polymer or stainless steel end fittings.
The tube functions both as a collection device and as a container to hold the fluid sample after the sample has been collected and prior to pouring the sample fluid into a collection container.
A top end fitting serves as a pour spout to facilitate emptying of the device. An aperture is commonly formed in the top end fitting to facilitate the attachment of a drop line or tether which is used for lowering and raising the device.
Thus, contemporary fluid sampling devices are formed of comparatively inert materials, i.e., TEFLON, glass, stainless steel, or polymers, so as to reduce the likelihood of interaction between the materials of the fluid sampling device and the sampled fluid. It is desirable that the materials of the fluid sampling device neither add to nor modify the sample fluid constituents.
In this respect, TEFLON is more desirable than stainless steel. However, although TEFLON typically does not degrade due to environmental exposure, it is easily damaged by routine handling. Thus, although stainless steel is known to react with some of the constituents of the fluids to which it is exposed, stainless steel is frequently utilized in place of TEFLON because of its durability.
Additionally, stainless steel is considerably more heavy than TEFLON, thus further detracting from its desirability for such use. As those skilled in the art will appreciate, it is frequently necessary to hand carry such fluid sampling devices for substantial distances, particularly when sampling multiple sites within walking distance of one another.
As such, although the prior art has recognized to a limited extent the problem of obtaining fluid samples while maintaining the integrity thereof, the proposed solutions have, to date, been ineffective in providing a satisfactory remedy.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that it would be beneficial to provide an improved fluid sampling device which is substantially inert to the sample constituents of the fluids to which it is exposed and which is light in weight, while also being durable enough to resist damage incurred from routine handling.